


Home for the Holidays

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: We're Just Better Together [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Jack Kline is celebrating his first Christmas with Castiel, Sam, Eileen, and Dean. However, he thinks the family isn't complete unless Misha Collins returns from his reality to celebrate with them.





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a holiday time stamp for the "We're Just Better Together" universe.
> 
> In this series, Misha helped Dean, Sam, and Castiel avoid the tragic events of the second half of season 12. Then Chuck had sent him home. Now, as the holiday's approach, Jack wants his "Not-Dad" back to celebrate with them. Misha is not really prepared for that.

Misha yawned as he entered the trailer. They had just finished the last episode of Supernatural they were filming before the holidays. Tomorrow, he'd be heading home for a needed break. The last few months since his return from the other world had been taxing. He couldn't explain away the time he had spent in the alternate universe, and his family and friends finally settled on either he had been kidnapped and had amnesia related to the kidnapping or he had had some sort of mental break. At this point, he wasn't sure that the mental break story wasn't true. He had no proof he had ever been to the other reality, except for the anti-possession and Enochian tattoos on his hip. He could have done that as part of his mental breakdown. The studio had hired a bodyguard for him. Misha wasn't sure whether it was because the studio thought he had been kidnapped or if they just didn't want him to wander off again.

Still, he wondered about how Castiel and Jack were doing. He had enjoyed working with Jack's actor counterpart here. However, he remembered the innocence of Jack and how he had created the butterfly for him. He murmured to himself, "I hope that Jack is real. Someday, I want to see him again."

Misha suddenly felt a crackling of energy around him. He barely had time to yell, "Holy shit," before the crackling surrounded him and his vision faded.

When he woke up, Jack was peering over him with Felicia, the cat, perched and curled on his neck. Misha looked at him and shook his head. He asked, "Alex?" almost hopefully.

"Are you okay, Not-Dad? I heard you call and pulled you here. Are you injured? Should I go get Dean and Dad?"

Misha sat up slowly, realizing he was in the actual bunker library and not the set. "Jack, you need to send me home. They are going to miss me there and I'm going to get in a lot of trouble."

Jack frowned slightly, "Didn't you want to see us?"

"I do, Jack, but my life there is going to be so screwed up if I disappear again." Misha sounded a little frantic.

"I'm sorry, Not-Dad. It used a lot of energy to pull you here. I think it will take a day or two for me to regain enough power to send you home." Jack looked extremely upset.

Misha took a deep breath and ruffled Jack's hair. "It will be ok, Jack. As long as we can get me back in a couple of days, I'll figure out some way to explain it." Misha smiled, "How are you doing, Jack?"

Jack sat down in a chair, he pulled up his legs onto the chair, and wrapped his arms around them. He smiled happily. "I'm fine, Not-Dad. I'm learning a lot here. Sam and Dad spend time teaching me different things. Dean is good. Mary was here last week to spend some time with us. Everything is good."

"Where is everyone?"

"Dean went out for groceries and more antihistamines. Felicia makes him sneeze a lot. Sam and Eileen went to the movies. Dad is somewhere around the bunker. It's quite large and I'm not supposed to go beyond certain rooms, because I sometimes make Men of Letters gadgets do weird things. I accidently blew up a room when I picked up a crystal in one of the storerooms. It's much safer if I hang out in the known rooms."

Misha laughed, "I would have liked to see Dean's face when you blew up the room."

"It was humorous afterwards, but not too much at the time." Jack tilted his head in the same way Castiel always did. Misha smiled. Jack really was like a younger Castiel. 

"It really is good to see you, Jack. I'm sorry I was freaked out at first. It's just that my life will be really messed up if I'm gone too long."

Jack slid out of the chair and onto his feet. "I'll go find, Dad, and tell him you are here. He'll be happy to see you." Jack disappeared deeper into the bunker.

Misha shrugged out of the trench coat he was still wearing and his suit jacket. He walked into the kitchen to make some coffee. It was odd that he had been back in his own reality for months now, but the actual bunker still seemed like his second home. It was often disconcerting to be on the set, because he missed the actual bunker. Misha heard the bunker door open and close. He smiled as he got two cups out of the cabinet. Dean's bunker entry clanging always sounded very different than Sam's. He seemed to close doors more angrily.

Misha poured two cups of coffee, fixing Dean's the way he preferred it. He was leaning up to put the sugar away, when Dean entered the kitchen and slapped him on the rear. "I'm home, angel." Dean kissed the back of Misha's neck.

Misha turned around quickly in shock. He said in his normal voice, "Dean, is there something you need to tell me?"

Dean's jaw dropped. "Misha?"

Misha laughed at the look on Dean's face. "Yep. Jack decided to bring me home for a few days. But that still leaves the question. Is there something you need to tell me?"

Dean blushed furiously. "Um, me and Cas have started…umm….living together."

"You were already living together."

"Ummm… living closer together?"

Misha smirked, "Like personal space close?"

"Yeah, that. And it's all your fault. What the hell did you mean telling him to ask me about subtext?" Dean growled.

Misha grinned widely. "It worked, didn't it? You are happy, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I actually am." Dean smiled back.

"I thought there might be another apocalypse or two before the two of you got off your asses and confessed how you felt to each other."

Castiel and Jack entered the kitchen right then. Castiel offered helpfully, "I was always willing. It was Dean who was confusing."

Misha looked at Castiel. "Dean kissed me and grabbed my ass."

Castiel raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. "Well, you are extremely good looking. I could see how he might succumb to your charms."

"I keep telling him I’m married. He never listens."

Castiel nodded, "He doesn't typically listen well."

Dean harrumphed, "Standing right here."

Jack nodded, "I know. I can see you."

"Comedians, I'm surrounded by comedians."

Sam and Eileen walked into the room. Sam looked shocked for a minute, but then raced over to hug Misha and pulled him off the ground. "Dude, you're back!"

Misha hugged Sam and then Eileen. "It's great to see you guys."

"How'd you get here? Is something wrong? Are you okay? Is there something dire you are going to warn us about?" Sam hurried through a list of questions.

Jack offered, "I brought him here for Christmas. He thought about me and I could feel him. So, I thought our family should be home for the holidays like in the movies."

Misha looked at Jack, "Jack, you need to send me home in a day or two. I can't be gone for long."

Dean spoke emphatically, "Then, we'll move the holidays up to tomorrow. Sam and Eileen, you two go find a tree. I'll call Mom and go get the stuff for Christmas dinner."

Jack asked, "Can we invite Claire? I miss Claire."

"Go call her, Jack."

Misha protested, "You don't have to go through all of this for me. I'm fine…"

Dean glared at Misha, "We're not doing it for you, dumbass. We're doing it for us. You left without saying goodbye before."

"Well, when God tells you it's time to go home…" Misha protested.

Castiel interrupted, "Father was very adamant that it was time for Misha to go home."

Dean grumbled, "Regardless, you are part of the family, Misha. And we are doing this. Come with me to get the groceries."

Castiel looked around, "What do Jack and I do?"

"Make space for the Christmas tree in the family room."

\----

Misha followed Dean to the Impala. As they got in, Misha asked, "Any problems with demons or angels?"

Dean shrugged, "I've been doing pretty good at the whole retirement thing. We keep Jack in the bunker or with some pretty powerful sigils and so far, we've done a good job at being an ostrich with our heads in the sand."

"So, no Lucifer?"

"Nope. Why?"

Misha hesitated, "In our show, Lucifer comes back. Asmodeus takes over as the ruler of Hell. And the Angels want to use Jack to make baby angels. However, we changed so much of the story that all bets are off. We didn't have Cas available to teach Jack in the tv version because he was dead and in the Empty at first."

Dean almost swerved off the road. "The Empty? That's were angels go or did Billie's cosmic consequences send him there special?"

"Apparently, an angel's reward is eternal sleep in the empty."

Dean frowned. "Then, I'm not letting Cas die. He's not getting off that easy."

"I escaped the Empty by pissing off a cosmic entity and annoying him so much that he sent me back to Dean."

Dean snorted, "That sounds like Cas. Any other tidbits of news?"

"Well, Michael was alive in the other reality and hankering to take over this one."

Dean snorted, "You are chock full of good news, Mish."

Misha shrugged, "This reality is all different through. Eileen and Cas didn't die. Mary didn't wind up in the alternate world. You didn't go through a drunken stupor for months striking out and everyone and everything."

"I did that, huh? Now that sounds like me. Well, here's to hoping that we changed enough, none of that crap is going to happen." 

When they arrived at the grocery store, Misha and Dean did the shopping quickly. Dean was unsure about how to cook some things, but Misha steered him into buying the right ingredients for everything. Misha also made sure to buy multiple pies.

\------

When they got back to the bunker, Sam and Eileen were starting to assemble a tree in the family room. Jack sat perched on a chair in the corner, watching intently. Castiel tried to help, but mostly kept getting in the way.

Misha went to the kitchen to start preparing part of the meal for the following day. Castiel joined him. 

Castiel spoke softly, "I never thanked you properly for everything you did to help us. More specifically, to help me."

Misha looked at Castiel with a smile. "I'm just happy we made it out the other end. And I'm happy you made peace with Chuck."

Castiel nodded, "You gave me back faith."

Misha looked at him seriously and lowered his voice to the growl. "Good things do happen."

Castiel laughed. "You're a dumbass."

"I prefer trusting. Less dumb, less ass."

Castiel shook his head slowly.

Misha grabbed his trench coat. "I rebelled and I did it - all of it - for you."

Castiel hit Misha on the back of the head gently. "Stop that."

Misha turned his attention back to the apples he was peeling. "I'm happy for you and Dean, Cas. I'm happy you guys have Jack and that Sam has Eileen. I'm pretty happy with how that all turned out. We did good."

"And you, how was it for you going home?"

"That's another thing. It was rough, but my friends and family love me. It's just, how do I tell them about alternate realities and being there, when our world isn't supernatural? They'll just think I'm crazier than they already think I am."

Castiel put a hand on Misha's shoulder. "I'm sorry Father did that to you."

Misha gave a soft smile, "It was worth it. Seeing all of you, here, like this. It makes everything worth it. I got a second family out of it."

Dean yelled for Castiel and Misha to come to the family room. When they did, there were boxes of decorations everywhere. Dean said, "Dudes, you got to help decorate the tree. This is a family effort."

Sam turned on some Christmas music. The smooth tones from "Please Come Home for Christmas," by the Eagles filled the room. Misha, Dean, Jack, Sam, Castiel, and Eileen kept tripping into each other as they crowded around the tree to decorate it. Felicia took off with one of the bulbs, swatting it across the floor. Everyone was laughing and joking around. After the tree was finally decorated, Misha went to the kitchen to finish peeling the apples. As soon as he had, Dean was in the room tugging on his sleeve to pull him into the family room to watch Die Hard. They all enjoyed popcorn as Dean recited the dialog of the entire movie with Bruce Willis. Sam had to restrain him from getting the grenade launcher during the Yippee ki-yay scene.

Everyone, except Sam and Eileen, eventually fell asleep in the family room. When Misha opened his eyes, Dean and Castiel were still curled around each other in a recliner. Jack was asleep with his head on Misha's shoulder. Felicia was curled up in Misha's lap. Castiel caught Misha's eyes and smiled at him.

Dean jumped awake startled, when the bunker door clanged. He entered the map room as Mick, Mary, and Claire descended from the entry way. "Where's Misha?" Mary exclaimed.

Misha appeared in the doorway and Mary rushed towards him, hugging him tightly. 

Dean growled, "Still no hitting on my Mom."

Mick smiled at Dean, "That's my department."

Dean glared at him, but shook Mick's hand anyway. Jack launched himself across the room into Claire's arms. Claire said, "Hey, little brother."

Jack beamed at her. "Not-Dad is back. I brought him home for the holidays."

Claire smiled at Misha. "Hi, Not-Dad." She then walked over to Castiel and hugged him, "Hi, Dad."

Misha hugged everyone and went to the kitchen to get the serious Christmas cooking done. Mick surprisingly helped him a lot and turned out to be an excellent cook. Mary just perched on a chair, offering helpful advice from a distance. Sam and Dean took instructions, but obviously neither had really cooked an entire holiday meal before.

Sam joked, "I think Jack really pulled Misha here just because he wanted better food to eat for the holidays. Having the choice of pizza, hamburgers, Chinese takeout, and burritos was wearing thin." 

Misha squinted at him. "Geez, guys. Feed the kid right. Some dads you are." Misha turned to Castiel, "And by the way, ketchup does not count as a vegetable."

"Yes, it does," both Claire and Mary said in unison. Misha rolled his eyes.

When Christmas dinner was done, they pushed the two tables together in the library. As they sat around the table, Misha smiled. He pulled out his camera and took several pictures of the group. As he took the last one, Dean lobbed a spoonful of mashed potatoes at him and caught Misha in the face. "Come on, actor boy, you can't make all this and then torture us by not letting us eat it."

Misha frowned at him and took a roll and threw it back. Dean caught it and took a bite out of it. "Thanks, dude."

Castiel spoke up, "It is customary to say prayers before Christmas dinner. Although I don't think Father is actually listening, I would like to say I'm thankful for everything that we got this year. New family, new friends, a new son, and a real home. We have so much now. I'm very thankful."

"Chuck didn't play a big part in it," Dean snorted.

Castiel glared at him. "Yes, he did. He brought Misha here to fix everything."

Dean shrugged, "Ok, you got me."

The meal was happy as everyone ate together. The sound of laughter rang through the bunker, as they all enjoyed each other's company. After dinner, they went back out to the family room. A few presents were under the tree. "We didn't have time to get shopping done for everyone, but we wanted to get you a couple of things, Misha."

Misha blinked, "I didn't get you all anything."

"You gave us that meal, dude. And it was awesome." Dean burped loudly.

Castiel looked at him exasperatedly and hit the back of his head gently. Jack interjected, "You are supposed to say excuse me, Dean."

Sam snorted, "There is no excuse for him."

Misha laughed and shook his head at their antics. Sam handed him a box. Misha opened it and there was a book on angel lore. Sam smiled, "We have two copies of that volume. It seemed kind of cool to give one of them to you." Misha grinned widely and looked inside. "It's, um, in Enochian." 

Castiel smiled, "That just makes it challenging to read."

Misha thanked Sam. Mary handed him a small box. Misha opened it to find some seeds in containers. He looked up at her. She smiled, "Mick and I stayed at the farm house in Iowa for a while. Some of the vegetables you planted went to seed. I thought how hard you worked on that garden, so I gathered up what I could for you to be able to plant a new garden at home."

Misha stood up and hugged her. "I loved that garden."

Mary smiled, "I miss the moments that we spent on the swing watching the plants grow. Sometimes, you should just do that, you know." She looked over at Mick. "Just enjoy the moment you are in." Mick smiled back at her.

Dean handed another box to Misha. "This is from me and Cas. Well, mostly Cas. It was just my idea."

Misha opened it. Inside was an angel blade. Castiel said softly, "It was Benjamin's. That angel blade prop that you carried around wasn't good for anything. You need a real blade if you get attacked by another hellhound or something."

Misha was wordless as he hugged Castiel. He knew what Benjamin meant to Castiel. "Thank you, so much." 

Dean added, "Just be careful where you point that thing when hugging Cas."

Claire walked over and pulled something out of her jacket's pocket. It was a miniature version of the stuffed Grumpy Cat that Castiel had given her years earlier. "You might like need this for something. Mine has helped me." 

Misha hugged her. "Thank you."

Jack approached Misha. He extended his hand out and then turned it over. An origami orange butterfly appeared in it. Jack smiled, "When I give you the real ones they fly away. This one won't do that, Not-Dad."

Misha choked up as he hugged Jack. He ruffled his hair. "Jack, knowing you has indeed been magical."

Jack smiled widely and then his eyes teared up. "I can send you home now."

Misha looked around at his second family. Mick said, "Give me your phone."

Everyone gathered close for some pictures. When Mick was done taking pictures on Misha's phone, Mary, Dean, Claire, and Sam handed him theirs. After everyone got their pictures, everyone took turns hugging Misha. Dean muttered, "At least, we get a proper goodbye this time."

Misha shook his head at him. "Wasn't my fault."

"I know."

Jack started to extend his hand towards Misha. Misha stopped him for a moment. "Hey, Jack, just don't ever think about Lucifer when you start doing these things."

"Why would I? He's not my family. You are."

Jack extended his hand out and energy crackled around Misha, as he disappeared. Dean looked sadly at the spot. "Happy holidays, Mish."

Misha woke up to a loud pounding on his trailer door. He gathered the things that the others had given him, and shoved them into a cabinet before opening the door. Jensen was standing outside. "Dude, I'm missing my flight, but no one could find you last night. What's up?"

Misha blinked at him. He hated lying, but knew he had to. "I'm sorry, I wasn't feeling well. I took some cold meds and I guess they knocked me out more than I thought they would."

Jensen looked at him suspiciously. "Well, you can catch a ride to the airport with me. I'll put you on the plane home."

Misha sighed quietly inside. Ever since his disappearance, Jensen freaked out if Misha strayed off by himself at all. "Thanks, Jensen. Just give me a minute."

As Jensen stepped out of the trailer, Misha put the angel blade, seeds, and book into his checked luggage. He put the stuffed animal in one pocket and the small butterfly in the other. He paused a moment and looked at the pictures in his camera. He smiled at them. At least, he had proof for himself. Misha stepped out of the trailer and rushed to catch up to Jensen.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Please consider this an AU Misha and not the real one. I would never attempt to put word's in our Misha's mouth :). If he ever notices this and it offends him in any way, I'm truly sorry.


End file.
